1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data storage and retrieval system and in more detail, to an information storage, retrieval and display system capable of retrieving an item by human language of communication and processing data stored in its corresponding address in a memory means which is coded in such terms as to be communicable with the digital processing system or computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a teletypewriter is used as a general input/output device in the conventional data processing system, it has merits, for example that the input/output and listing can be freely effected but as overlapped operations increase it become inefficient and the incremental of running cost due to occupation of them by an operator under exclusive contact therewith or the like occurs in numerical processing often effected, namely listing, management information or block-processing to deal with a group always collected such as a component list for a certain product and a classified table upon various purposes or specifications.
In order to reduce such inefficiency, abbreviated mnemonic codes for human words are commonly adopted instead of typing the full (alpha) character, however, mnemonic codes initiate another defect because they make the original meaning or nomenclature vague.
Recently, instead of operating many keys on a teletypewriter there has been developed a method for simlifying such processing by supplying numerical codes from digit keys to a data processing system but in this case there occurs other defects such as the inconvenience due to meaningless codes, and the reduction of reliability owing to encoding mistakes or the like.